1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector, and more particularly to a micro plug connector such as a Micro Universal Serial Bus (Micro USB) plug connector that has an insulative housing and a metal shell firmly covering the insulative housing to improve the structural strength and durability of the micro plug connector.
2. Description of Related Art
Universal Serial Bus (USB) 2.0 protocol with the plug-and-play function is widely used applied to various electronic devices. Electronic devices such as desktops, flash drives, external hard drives, cellular phones and laptops usually have USB 2.0 connectors to implement the connection with other electronic devices.
Portable devices such as laptops and cellular phones are designed more and more compact to facilitate the storage and carrying thereof. Therefore, Micro-USB connectors are further developed and are more compact when compared to the USB 2.0 connectors so that the Micro-USB connectors may be easily assembled on the portable electronic devices.
However, the conventional Micro-USB plug connector has weak structure and the metal shell is not firmly mounted on the insulative housing of the plug connector. When the plug connector is connected to a cable, rotating the cable relative to the plug connector over 180 degrees would easily detach wires of the cable from terminals of the plug connector to cause failure of the signal transmission between the plug connector and the cable. Therefore, conventional Micro-USB plug connectors in the market are seldom qualified under the rotary test of the USB Implementers Forum (USB-IF). In other words, those conventional Micro-USB plug connectors are disconnected easily from the cables when rotated relative to the cables.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a micro plug connector to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.